


Stress Relief

by daemoninwhite



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien genitalia, Aliens, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kon-El, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Community: dc-kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Egg Laying, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Kon-El | Conner Kent has a penis and a vagina, Light BDSM, Other, Oviposition, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Size Kink, Squirting, Stuck in a wall, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, genital spines, interex Kon-El | Conner Kent, quasi-bestiality, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Kon is in desperate need of a bit of relaxation. Maybe his method of choice is a little unconventional, but hey, getting fucked until even his Kryptonian biology is exhausted is a harmless way to get there.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this over on the DCKM:  
> https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2179502
> 
> Superheroes need to have sex to release their tension, and Kon is due for his monthly/weekly/nightly fix.
> 
> A space sex club, where he's a regular and many aliens await the return of their favourite little Kryptonian fuckhole to get himself in a glory hole so they can use him all night.
> 
> Intersex Kon, trans Kon, cis Kon, I don't mind. Major bonus for some of the aliens putting 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘯 in alien and having some 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 bizarre cocks that Kon gets to have buried in him
> 
> I originally had this posted to the DCKM collection but that shows your work as being by Anonymous and ya girl hasn't got any shame and craves validation.

Kon's job--he doesn't get paid for it, so his hobby?--is stressful as all fuck and he refuses to feel ashamed of how he deals with that stress. Mindfulness and meditation and all that might do it for Raven but it's never done anything for him, and exercising or sparring just makes him think of what he's trying to forget. Sex between consenting people is just about as far from his 'work' as it's possible to get, a celebration of life instead of the destruction of it, and anyone who would praise him for the latter but shame him for the former is an utter moron and Kon doesn't have to give their opinions the slightest bit of attention.

That's what Tim said anyway, the time Kon explained it to him after Tim caught him sneaking out. Personally, Kon doesn't think it's that deep. He likes rough sex and it's difficult to get that on Earth unless he wants to sleep with a teammate, a teammate's mentor, or a supervillain. After dating Cass and Cassie, and the fallout of that, it's clear that he should probably look outside his immediate circle for his chosen brand of stress relief.

The alien nightclub is close enough to a zeta platform that he can get there and back in one night, and the planetoid it's located on is notorious for being a party planet, so it's unlikely he'll run into anyone he knows here. He can just lay back, not worry and let the bad vibes get fucked out of his head, which is very much what he intends to do.

They know him, here. They know what he's looking for when he comes round. Kryptonians, just like humans, are pretty close to being physic null, but Kon swears he can feel the way the attention in the room shifts and spikes when he enters, the lust that's projected at him. The owner gives their species equivalent of a wink and jerks their head over at a non-descript door set slightly recessed into the wall. It opens into a short corridor that leads first to a changing room and then to a series of small, walled off cubbies. 

Kon strips. He showered before he came here, lubed and stretched what needed to be lubed and stretched. His genitals aren't human-standard, and being part-Kryptonian means that he can take a rough fuck and come back begging for more, but it's still a good idea to work himself open. Some of the people here like to fuck him with big, thick things, to see how much he can take, and it's much more fun if he's already warmed up. He strips his underwear off and shivers as his slick begins to slide down his thighs and his cock chubs up again. He's unable to resist the urge to give his cock a couple of quick jerks--soon it's not just going to be his own slick sliding down his thighs. A blessing of his unique biology is that he's completely sterile and barren and the doorway of the club screens for communicable diseases and removes them as people enter. Kon's willing and able to get creampied all night long. His cunt clenches down on nothing at the thought. Fuck, he _needs_ this, it's almost been too long.

There's always a cubby free for him. He's not sure if it's set aside for him--he's never been able to spot any markings that might indicate that this has a particular label or sign--or if it's a coincidence. Just the sight of the door is enough to help relax the ball of tension in his gut; relief is near.

The room is bland and clean and little more than a flat table set on tracks that appear to lead into one wall. There's an array of bondage options and just looking at them makes Kon bite his bottom lip and his cock twitch. He needs his mind quietened and the best way to do that is to be fucked until he can't think and the best way to indicate that he wants that is to strap his legs down and open. The restraints are tough enough that he can jerk and struggle against them but they've never failed to spring open when he actually wants it--a benefit of physic-based tech. 

He… yes. He wants it like this.

He jumps up onto the table and wriggles until he's comfortable. Kon doesn't know what material it's made of, but it's stain resistant, visibly clean to all of his vision types, supportive and very satisfying to grip. He slides his legs into the proper position and stirrups unfold smoothly, the entire bed shifting until his lower body is slightly elevated. Straps wrap a couple of times around his thighs and calves and he gives a test struggle to make sure it's all comfortable.

Fits perfectly. He's already starting to breathe harder.

He's so grateful he's a Kryptonian-human hybrid. Time to just lay back and get _fucked_.

As soon as the thought crosses his kind, the table makes a soft sound and begins sliding into the wall. It's cool and tingly for a second and then he can feel the almost-humid atmosphere of the smclub against his bare, wet skin. The table stops moving when Kon's imbedded to his waist. The wall between his admirers and hiself has a feature where he can make it go one-way transparent, so he can see who's fucking him but they can't see him, but he wants it to be a surprise. He wants to guess what species' fucking him by the shape of what they put in him.

It doesn't take long before something touches him. He tenses reflexively but the limb remains still, presses steady pressure against him until he relaxes into it. Their skin has a different tensility to humans, like it's less solid flesh and more a barrier between him and something squishy. His cunt twitches and his cock jerks again.

Kon allows himself a shuddering laugh, runs a hand through his hair until he's got a good handful and grips it. If this species is what he thinks it is…

More limbs touch him. They slide over the soles of his feet and in-between his toes. The pressure is just enough that it doesn't tickle. It gets bored quickly and works it's way up his ankles, gently rolls his foot around to get an idea of the full range of the joint's motion. Kon almost feels like he's being made to stretch. 

"Really, dude?" he calls, knowing that they can't hear him but unable to stop himself. 

Maybe this species is one of the more physic ones--for all he's pretty sure that the wall also functions as a blocker--and soon the tendrils make their way further up. He twitches when they stroke across the back of his knee, he hadn't realised that he was also ticklish there. The tendrils slide up his inner thighs and Kon shudders, his eyelids flutter involuntarily. 

Kon doesn't think of himself as being particularly sensitive--TTK cuts out a lot of sensation--but there's something about the feel of this particular species' limbs on his that makes him hyper-aware of every fine hair they brush past, every piece of skin they touch. It almost feels like his skin tingles in the wake of their tendrils, and Kon doesn't know enough about their biology to tell if that's normal or if it's like, a mild allergic reaction or something. He never finds marks on his body from their touches, so it's probably not (once he was fucked for an hour straight by a seemingly never ending parade of them, and if anything would've left marks, it would've been that night). 

"Stop thinking," he hisses to himself, tugs in his own hair until the thoughts quiet down. 

The tendrils slide up to his hips, parting and flowing around his cock and cunt, never coming close enough for him to actually feel them there. He braces himself as best he can, arches up and pushes into their touch, shoves where he wants them to touch next in their face. Fuck, he can feel his pussy drip. 

They touch his belly--his muscles tense automatically and flinch away--and settle around his lower half. There's not much that Kon can actually move, not with the restraints that he's chosen, but the feel of someone holding him in place… Kon can feel his cock get harder. He came here ready to fuck, he doesn't need foreplay, but the tendrils slow, steady wave of pressure is… good.

"Please," he whimpers. They can't hear him, there's no point, but he still can't help himself. "Please, just, _please_."

Finally, finally, finally a tendril strokes across his plump labia. Up, across the sensitive stretch of skin between cock and cunt, and back down the other side. Kon jolts in his restraints. 

"Fuck! Please!"

A firmer touch, more of it at once. The tendrils split apart until they're no longer roughly the width of his quest but closer to a pencil's thickness, he can feel them dividing against his thighs. Then, there's a wave of touch, thin, fine tendrils sliding around the base of his cock and in-between his folds, spreading him wide until he can feel air against his entrance, his cock held flush to his belly.

All of Kon's muscles twitch. "Fuck me already!"

A painfully delicate touch to his vagina, traces circles over and over and over again around his entrance, never dipping into his body. He _needs_ it, needs the stretch and the hint of pain and the fullness and he needs it!

Kon smacks a hand against the wall dividing them. "Fuck me!"

Two, too-fine tendrils slide slowly into him. Kon wouldn't even be able to tell, if it wasn't for the tingling. He clenches his cunt, tries to prove to then that he's worth it, that he can be good and tight and an excellent fuck if they'd just _fill him!_ A tendril traces up his cock, follows the veins there until it hits his crown. It flows around under that ridge, plays with Kon's foreskin, and Kon twitches up into their touches. 

It's so close to what he wants and everything tingles and it's not enough but it's getting closer and closer and-!

Tendrils rush inside of him, two, four, five, nine, more and more until they don't just fill him but _stretch_ him, push out and out and out against the walls of his cunt, uncaring and unstopping when he can't stop himself from clenching down on them. He rolls his hips into the fucking and then up into the one around his cock, begs as best he can without the benefit of words for them to touch him there too.

The tendrils inside of him twine around each other in places, bend outwards in others. This species doesn't fuck like he's use to, doesn't thrust, instead everything happens inside of his pussy. In some areas it almost feels like he's got some sort of weird shaped dildo inside of him, the tendril wrap around each other until they almost feel like one solid object again. In others… Kon doesn't have words for it. It's almost like being fingered, he can feel each individual tendril and the way they press and stroke against his walls, but there's a weird sense of emptiness, oh hollowness beneath it, like if he just flexed his muscles hard enough they'd compact down. They fuck him deep, a relentless wave right up to his cervix. 

Pain doesn't hit Kon the way it does for others, even after what the labs did to him he still doesn't have that instinctive level of revulsion against it. When the tendrils start to play with that last ring of muscle… He knows it's supposed to hurt. He knows that the bright sensation that zaps through him is pain. But it just feels overwhelming, feels like … like a _feeling_ and he can decide if it feels good or not and it makes his hips squirm back and forth and the tendrils holding him clamp down harder and let him struggle helplessly against them. Kon feels his eyelids flutter as his eyes roll back and he moans, long and loud as a tendril finally pushes through his cervix as deep into him as it can get. Kon's whole body jerks up again and again and his cunt comes around the tendrils.

His cock _aches_ , still hard against his belly, leaking enough that Kon can feel precum drip down his side. More tendrils join the one pinning his cock to his belly, rub up and around the shaft, but none of them touch his really sensitive spots, none of them make it any further up than the one circling around the crown of his cockhead.

"Please," Kon whimpers again. 

Another tendril wriggles in next to the one in his cervix. They stroke the inside of his womb--Kon jerks his hips against their hold, knows he can't get away but can't stop his body from trying--and then pull back a little, hook around the inside of his cervix and slowly, steadily pull away from each other and open his cervix open.

Kon screams and his cunt gushes slick and he comes again or maybe he just never stopped coming and it feels so fucking good, _sensation_ burns up his spine and his vision goes white.

Kon doesn't know how long it takes for him to calm down. The tendrils are still inside of him, pulsing gently in what he knows is their version of an orgasm. He takes a deep, shaking breath and clenches his cunt as tight as he can, the only thing he can do to thank them. 

The tendrils holding him give him a squeeze as well, and Kon chooses to interpret that as them thanking him in turn. They retreat, sliding from him in stops and spurts, pausing whenever Kon twitches. He doesn't really get oversensitive, not like he's seen his human partners get, but it still feels like a lot. 

They pull out fully and Kon sighs at the brush of cooler air against his hot, wet cunt. He stretches his toes, flexes his calves and relaxes back into the stirrups, spares a second to be grateful that he doesn't have to keep his legs up himself. There's no way he'd be able to coordinate his muscles for that right now.

Fuck but he wishes that there were W couple of whatever species that is on Earth. He wants to hold onto someone else while the alien wrecks them, wants to kiss and touch someone while they're both fucked until they cry.

Definitely just … a random someone. No one in particular. Dreams don't count. And he's never… 

No. Kon came here to get away from stress.

He can't say, "who's next?" but he can make his willingness clear. He arches his hips, shows off his empty cunt.

Warm hands grip his hips. Three fingered hands, the skin leathery, and just a hint of a prick of blunt claws where he'd expect a human's fingernails to brush against him.

"Oh, fuck yes," Kon pants out.

The hands move, lower, and silky soft fur brushes against Kon's thighs, giving him a split second warning before a massive, rough tongue licks him from where his ass presses against the table to up over his cunt and then up to the very tip of his cock. 

Kon's head rolls back and he moans. He cups his own pecs, squeezes a nipple before dragging his fingernails down his chest and back up. God, sometime he wishes that he could just get on one of the benches out there, be a more active participant, but the one time he tried he got too far into his head about being a good partner. Here, all he can do is lie down and be a slick cocksleeve. He doesn't even have to be tight, they fuck him until he gapes open.

But sometimes he does miss having something to hang on to. Which is why next time he should invite-- _no_. 

He bites his bottom lip, goes to tug on his hair again, but then that big tongue licks again and again across his cockhead and his thoughts fracture and scatter. It folds in on itself, digs into the slit there as though trying to dig out more precum. 

Kon whines.

The tongue flattens out, licks across his cockhead, manages to hit all the most sensitive spots there. Kon's thighs tense and relax in rhythm to the licks. Fuck, he needs something in him--he can feel his pussy clench down on thin air--but as blunt as they feel, he doesn't particularly want these claws in him, and his cock is owed one.

He relaxes into it, allows his hips to follow the licks. He can't really jerk his hips up as far as he wants, the restraints are too tight, but he can lift up enough to make his enjoyment of the licks obvious--if the way his cock fucking _leaks_ doesn't. Fuck, it's like, like… all he can think is sexy sandpaper, and he snorts a laugh, puts a hand over his mouth to stifle it. 

The laugh, nearly as much as the orgasm, helps him calm down. What happens outside of this room doesn't matter. All he can do is lie there and feel himself up and let himself be filled and fucked and--

 _Licked!_ The tongue digs into the slit of his cockhead again. Kon moans happily and fucks up into it. Arousal heats his gut, makes his hips feel loose. He wants to fuck. He wants to be fucked. He, fuck, he wants to come! 

"Please," Kon grunts. "Please, please, pl _ease!"_

A warm, wet maw closes over his cock and Kon comes into it, endless spurts that make his hips arch and ass tense. 

Kon can't hear anything from the other side of the wall, but the mouth around him rumbles in a way that Kon knows means a growl. Or a purr. 

Kon feels like making the same noise himself as he settles back into the restraints. The hands move, stroke along where his legs bend up into the stirrups, the skin soft and thin. Kon shudders, and he doesn't know if the touch is meant to calm him down or not, but it just makes the arousal simmer hotter in his gut. His cunt clenches, drips: he needs something in it. Now.

The mouth opens up and the tongue gives one last lick to his cock before pulling back. Usually, nights like this, whatever this species is will be particularly orally focused, eats him out in-between others fucking him. But sometimes, if he's very lucky…

Something pushes against his pussy. Fever hot, slick, pointed. 

"Oh, fuck Kon pants.

The warm hands slide around, grips his ass cheeks. The blunt claws prickle against the skin and Kon feels goosebumps break out. The hands hold him up as much as they can, angle his hips better, and a thick, hot cock slides into his cunt in one long stroke. 

Kon arches up, presses his head back against the table. It's not a human cock and it feels unbelievably good when it bottoms out in him. It's so _warm_ , the temperature difference between them brought into sharp focus in the areas where the tendrils have made him tingle. It's hard to tell if it's bigger than his human partners or if it just feels that way because it's shaped differently to a penis: instead of being a mostly same sized tube with a blunt end, it has a tapered point, swells out abruptly in the middle and the base, where it joins to the other alien's body, is narrower.

The alien draws back and fucks the thickest part in and out of Kon's pussy. At its very widest, it's thicker than what the tendrils had made of themselves, and Kon can't stop twitching as his muscles are forced to stretch and then allowed relax over and over. He's too limp for it to hurt, but the alien is rough, and speeds up as he realises that Kon's not struggling, not trying to get away. 

_Fuck_ , it feels good. Aches, just on the edge of pain, but in the best possible way. The cock is nearly too thick for Kon to be able to clench down on it, but that just makes it better. 

Makes Kon feel like the only thing he can do, the only thing he's good for, is to lie there and take it. Be a good little breeding tool. He doesn't have to think, doesn't have to strategise. Just be warm and wet and open. 

Kon realises what he's thinking and curses to himself in between pants. Once is just a passing fancy. Twice is verging on a new kink.

"Did not need to know that about myself," he tells the ceiling ruefully and then has to bite back a shriek.

He'd nearly forgotten.

The base of the alien's cock, nice and narrow and easy to take, starts to thicken up. It happens slowly enough that Kon doesn't properly notice until it slows the alien's thrusts down, until they have to grind their cock to make it bottom out properly. 

It's… Kon squirms. The alien must think he's teasing, trying to pull away, and grips him tighter, pulls him harder into its thrusts. The way the growing knot and the thick middle of the cock play with his pussy, the way his muscles are forced wide, relax, only to be forced wide again, it feels so good. Every time it feels like it's on the edge of what he can take before he's split apart but always his cunt gives way and swallows up whatever is forced into it. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ me, force it all into me, I can-" he cries out as he can feel the knot swell up inside of him "-take it!"

He can hear the faintest hint of a growl--God, it just be loud if he can hear even that much--and the knot swells up so big that Kon has to try and spread his legs wider to give it more room. It jerks, once, twice, grinds against Kon's g-spot and makes sharp, jagged pleasure shoot into Kon's belly, and then he's being filled with come.

It's so hot he swears he can feel each individual rope, can feel it splash into him.

Kon writhes as much as he can. "Please," he begs the wall, so close it's hard to breathe, so close his skin feels right all over, "please, please just touch me!"

The hands unclench, one strokes up his side and over to his belly. They press down and rub and-

Oh.

_Oh._

Kon can feel… The knots must be making his belly bulge. The hand moves down until their palm covers the mound of his pussy and the fingers point up towards his gut and they press down again and Kon

Kon _moans_. 

He can feel his flesh get squeezed between their hand and their cock. It feels… the pleasure is more diffused than when his g-spot gets directly rubbed, but that's the closest to what it feels like. His muscles clamp down and most of the cock inside of him is too big for that, he just twitches pathetically.

"Please, please," he moans.

The body over him leans down until Kon can feel the fur of their belly against his. It feels like the best kind of tease against his cock. He'd been ignoring it up til now, too focused on his pussy getting ridden hard, but he's suddenly aware of how it aches inside, trying to get hard again too quickly. It feels good, too-much good, and the alien moves and Kon's thoughts scatter. The new position drives the knot just that little bit deeper, grinds directly against his g-spot and Kon's either going to burst into years or come his brains out.

One careful finger slides around where his pussy gives way to their cock and Kon holds his breath. It turns, manages to wedge its way in and the bright flash of pain is just enough to send Kon screaming into another orgasm.

He twitches for what feels like minutes. Every time the alien so much as shifts their weight, his pussy shudders through another aftershock. Kon can't keep himself from whining, from reaching out in a futile request to make them stop.

The first time it happens, a soft blue light blinks on and the alien freezes.

Aww, God damn. Kon licks his lips, swallows to get his throat wet.

"I'm fine," he rasps out. Christ he sounds fucked out.

The light blinks out and the alien relaxes against him. They start to pet him, run their weird fingers over all the parts of him that they can reach. Kon snorts. He feels like a horse that's being soothed. The knot's gone down enough that he can clench his cunt really tight for a long beat.

The alien jerks and thrusts into him twice. Kon grins. Fuck yeah, bow before Kon's vagina. That's how the power dynamics are meant to be here. They might make Kon cry, but he's still what they're so desperate to put their cocks in.

The alien doesn't stop touching him, but the touches do feel less patronising and more like a partner cooling down with him.

It feels like it's been a good ten minutes when they finally test the knot. It doesn't hurt, so Kon clenches once and then relaxes as much as he can. With one final, fond-feeling pat to his belly, the alien steps back and takes their lovely cock with them.

One last squeeze to his ass--good to know someone appreciates the hard work Kon puts in!--and they step away.

Kon floats along alone for a couple of minutes, lets the endorphins do their work as he revels in how his pussy spasms. It's only been two people and he already feels so much more relaxed all over. He hadn't noticed how tense his shoulders were, how he was gritting his teeth until now.

Something touches his knee, quick and tentative. Kon smiles into the wall and spreads as much as he's able to in welcome.

The touch flattens out, and three more hands join in. Well, Kon thinks they're hands. The skin feels more human, though they're dry and covered in callouses that catch and drag against his skin wonderfully. There's definitely some sort of sensory organs touching him, but without sight…

Kon mentally gives up and decides to call whatever's touching him hands. Sure it's human-centrist (Kryptonian-centrist? Earthling-centrist?) of him, but he can't be expected to…

Two hands trace up his belly, explore the line where he's cut off by the wall. They skate over the bottom of his ribs and then join in the centre and run down to his pelvic crest. The other two hands join them as they run up his sides again, meet in the middle, down, and around again. Every pass they make, they press slightly harder, until Kon can feel the way his mucle and fat shifts against his organs and bones. It almost feels like getting a massage. It also almost feels like being tenderised. 

Mmm. Whatever. Although there's species out there that'd like nothing more than to get a decidedly unsexy nibble on Kon, they're all barred from this club. They're probably just trying to figure out how he's hooked up. Makes sense, after all, he's more alien than an alien, totally unique in this universe, and just because he's been physically compatible with two other aliens doesn't mean he'll be with this one--and that supposes that they were even watching.

Eventually, the hands come to rest over his lower belly. Over Kon's womb, barren as it is. While Kon's never 'partook' on the other side of the wall, he knows that there's a display showing basic, anonymous information about him. Allergies, acceptable temperature ranges, that he's immune to diseases. That he can't be impregnated. 

That they can come in him…

The hands shift and that's all the warning Kon gets before a mouth seals over his pussy. He jolts, jerks up, and an impossible long tongue sinks into him. Christ, he wishes his legs were free--he wants to wrap his legs around their face, to push them close, keep them deep. The tongue is _textured_ , smooth when it moves in one direction and rough when it moves in another. It almost feels like… like…

Kon's eyes roll back as the tongue slides back and forth over this g-spot, smooth then rough then smooth then rough. His thighs spasm, he bites his bottom lip and grabs onto the table because he needs to hold onto _something_.

"Oh, fuck," he moans, "fuck, fuck, _please."_

The more orgasms his pussy has, the easier it is to get to the next one. He never gets oversensitive to the point where it's a bad hurt and he wants his partners to stop: instead he gets hyper-aware of how each part of his body is worked up and it feels like his whole body comes instead of just his pussy. 

G-spot orgasms are his favourite kind. The pleasure gets deeper and different, works him into that whole body place the quickest.

"Please," he begs again. The tongue rubs again--he's so close, he holds his breath --and then the tongue slides out and Kon curses, cries out, thrusts his pussy up to beg for them back.

Instead a cock works its way into him. It's covered in little ridges and whoever's fucking him works it inside of him in little thrusts, pops one ridge in, pulls it out and then forces two inside of him only to repeat it. When they drag their cock back, there's a scraping against his insides that makes Kon's cunt gush slick in an instinctive attempt to protect the flesh, swollen with arousal and tender from being fucked multiple times already, from the alien's spines. 

It's… it's like their tongue, but, but sharper, and, and…

Kon knows what this species is. He doesn't remember what they're called, but he remembers the first time one fucked him. He'd gotten freaked out, thought that they were cutting up his vagina, and pulled the ripcord. The proprietor had calmed him down, had explained that this was a species that had these spines that encouraged ovulation in their partner. They'd made sure that Kon hadn't been cut up--which had been its own sort of fun--and offered to blacklist the species. Kon had said no.

This is the first time he's been fucked by one of them since then.

Kon doesn't… Kon can't get pregnant. Even if he was fucked by another human-Kryptonian hybrid, it's not happening. But the knowledge that the alien wants to breed him...

It makes him wonder… What if? What if he was like this species, and he needed to get his pussy all tenderised before he'd let anyone out a baby in him? What if his partner needed to overcome him, to prove that they were good enough to breed him by hunting him down and forcing him onto their cock? Forcing his insides to produce an egg for their come?

An image bursts into his mind: sprinting through a forest, knowing that he smells ripe and ready for it, teasing the hunters, knowing that whoever catches him won't stop until they fill him up to bursting with come, and then he'll be allowed to stagger off, running away from the next nearest until he's too exhausted to run and can only keep his legs spread as he's filled up and up…

Made pregnant over and over…

He can't help but wonder how that would feel, staggering out of here with a womb full of come, knowing that he was pregnant-!

The spines scrape over his g-spot and Kon's thoughts fracture as he comes again. The orgasm sweeps over him in a wave, makes him grunt and gush more slick. The alien pulls back sharply, the spines lock into place, and Kon's already so wet that, logically, he knows can't feel their come flood into him, but he swears that he can.

Kon croons and wishes that he could pet his stomach. He wants to know how big he is already.

The alien twists their hips, their spines retract slightly, and they drag their cock out of him. He knows it's to try and make sure that they're the only one who impregnated him, to make his cunt too sensitive for more cock, but all it does is make Kon shudder through more aftershocks. 

Immediately, something new is pressed up against his pussy. It feels wonderfully cool against his hot cunt, and doesn't press inside, just rubs against him. Kon can feel bumps and swells of flesh, but it does go inside of him, just rocks back and forth against his pussy.

Kon moans and shudders. He can sort of roll his hips to change the slant of his pussy and he does so, tries to angle his pussy so that they can rub together the best. He doesn't know what he's rubbing off against but it feels far too good to think about in depth, so he mentally throws up his hands and decides to mentally refer to it as their pussy as well.

A limb comes around his lower back, lifts him that little bit off the table that they can. It feels cool and smooth to the overheated skin of his back, impossibly so. This isn't skin or clothing, it's armour. He tries to think of what species they could be, what he should be expecting, but they manage to angle their hips so that the oversensitive entrance to his vagina rubs against a ridge of flesh and he can't think of anything else.

Another limb, with that same, cool, smooth armour, wraps around his cock. They can't bend close enough to give him something tight to fuck into, but it's enough--he's aroused enough--that it sends a jolt through him. 

Kon scraps his fingers across his pecs again, wraps a hand around his throat and gives himself a friendly squeeze, tries to give himself something to anchor on besides losing his goddamned mind. Nothing's quite tight enough, deep enough that he'll be able to get off but it's enough to make his arousal rise again. He's rubbed off against another pussy before, but that's usually more about them getting the right amount of contact on their clit and jerking him off. This is so close but not quite there and he's still so worked up from the last alien and he can feel his pussy throbbing in time with his heart beat and fuck. Fuck. _Fuck,_ he wants to come. He wants to come!

A limb slings over his hips, forces his cunt closer against theirs. Their belly (? Or whatever?) presses their limb down, traps his cock between his belly, their limb and their hand. Their armour presses into the really sensitive spots at the base of Kon's cockhead and he shouts as he comes all over them. 

He swears he can feel each pulse of come travel from his balls to out his cock, can feel his muscles tense and release and it's so close to hurting but never quite tips over into it, so all it feels like is effort, like straining and _achieving_ and it feels so good!

All Kon has the breath to murmur is, "oh, oh," as his orgasm runs out.

The alien starts to move faster and faster, grinds their hips together. It makes Kon twitch, where they brush against his cock it's almost too much but his cunt is so close, his cunt needs to come again and if they would just out something inside of him Kon knows he could come there too and-!

The cool cunt presses up against his _hard_ , grinds in a small little circle twice and then there's a rush of cool liquid against him and the alien collapses on top of Kon.

No, no, he was so close! Kon angles his hips, humps the body on top of him as best he can, but all the alien does is tighten their limbs until Kon can't move. 

"Please," he whines, but they can't hear him through the wall.

The alien shifts and gives his cunt one, fond-feeling pat and then climbs off him.

"No," Kon whines again, reaches out to brace his hands against the wall as though that will call them back. "No, please…"

Something _enormous_ thuds onto him. It easily reaches from his pussy to above his bellybutton.

"Oh, shit," Kon says, trying to sound less delighted and anticipatory than he feels.

His cunt clenches. It's so _big._

He drools a little. Fuck, yes, he wants this inside of him!

The alien feels about the same temperature as him, but after the previous one, their fingers feel nice and warm as they slowly explore Kon's pussy. They slide up and down his folds, making Kon shudder as they gently pull them apart and explore the thin skin where they join his body. Finally, they part his labia and run against his vagina. Fuck, even his fingers are big, big enough that even though Kon can feel that he's gaping open a little, the pad of their finger can cover his hole from top to bottom.

"Yesss," Kon hisses as he tugs in his hair again.

One big finger slides down his cunt to tap questioningly against his asshole.

Kon grins. Most aliens just go for his cunt--interspecies biology can be a Russian roulette, so it pays to go for what you know is made for it--but Kon likes it well enough from behind as well. He knows that his sign indicates what's off limits, and anal definitely isn't on it.

He tries to relax that muscle as much as he can, makes his eagerness as obvious as he can. 

The big finger presses into him, just shallowly, and when Kon doesn't tighten around it, slides in deep. Kon shudders. Although he'd stretched himself out earlier, all the focus on his cock and cunt have let him tighten up a little. Or maybe their finger is really just that big. Feels good though, his nerves wake up and zap electricity up his spine.

"Oh yeah, come on dude, I can take it," Kon mutters. He braces his feet as best he can and rocks down into the touch. He barely manages to shift, but it's enough that another big finger slides into him.

Kon gasps and moans. He's had cocks inside of him that are this size. His breath starts to speed up and when he swallows, his throat clicks audibly. 

"Oh, yes, yes, please."

Two more fingers slide deep into his pussy, another two into his ass, and Kon arches up, shouts to the ceiling. He's been… but not like… fuck, he can't _think_ , he can feel how close the fingers are to each other and when the alien twitches the fingers in his cunt down and the ones in his ass up it pinches his prostate between them and it feels so _good_ , he can feel his cock spurt come.

_"Please!"_

Another finger in his pussy, another in his ass. He inhales to shout again and another two fingers force into his cunt, and Kon feels their thrust up to his fucking lungs.

"Please, I'm so full, I can't," he whimpers.

Something, something wider is butting up against the stretched entrances of his vagina and asshole. Kon drools helplessly. He's stretchy, but he feels like he's got two massive cocks in his cunt and another two in his ass and he's never been opened up like this before and--

The hard things, whatever they are, they've got slight give to them, they're not a knot--oh. Oh, oh, oh _fuck_ , Jesus fucking christ, it's their hands, they've got.. they're going to--!

The alien drives their hands into him. Slowly. Inexorably. Kon's muscles clench and try to keep them out--he can't stretch this much, he can't, there's no way--but the alien just waits him out. Exhausts his resistance. And when Kon's muscles helplessly twitch, they take advantage of the slightest bit of weakness to force more into him.

Kon's whining, a thin, high pitch sound that he's never made before. He's. He's going to.

The last bit of resistance in his muscles gives way and the alien slides both their hands into him. The muscles around his entrances can relax, a little, their wrists are barely smaller than their palms. But. But he's so.

The alien rotates their hands and Kon cries out, a breathless little thing because he can't seem to make himself take deep breaths. Their hands are so deep inside of him he feels like they're crushing his lungs. He's too full, there's no _space!_

Kon shoves two fingers into his mouth, presses down on the back of his tongue. He _needs_ something--fuck, what he wouldn't give for a cock to suck on. He's so _full_ down there, his mouth feels obscenely empty in comparison. 

The alien shoves the hand in Kon's cunt deeper and Kon comes, helplessly, biting down on his fingers, when they pinch his cervix. 

His muscles can't even clench down. The alien pauses and then slowly, so, so slowly, works their hands out of him. Kon can't even push to try to help them. His hand slips out of his mouth and thuds against the table.

He's a limp puddle of fucked out Kon. Whatever the alien wants to do to him, all he can do is take it. 

Kon expects the press of massive cocks at both his cunt and his ass. He whines again and they slide into him without pause. He's so stretched out that he just takes it. They thrust into him, as steady as waves on the ocean, and Kon kind of just… floats away. Zones out, a little. 

This is exactly what he'd needed.

His blood rushes in his ears. His cunt keeps spasming weakly whenever the cock slides out of him. His ass feels like it's fucking being turned inside out in the best way possible. His breathing syncs up to his fucking, a little inhale when the cocks enter him and a shuddering exhale when they exit.

He's so full of cock and come it takes him forever to notice that both cocks are flooding his insides with something. He can feel it drip sluggishly out of him whenever they pull back. It feels--what he can feel of it--thin. Not like come. 

He. He doesn't know…

His thoughts fracture again as the alien fucks deep into him and pauses with the head of the cock in his cunt snuggled up close to his cervix. Kon twitches. He shouldn't be able to, but he swears he can feel his muscles there twitch as well.

"Wha..?" he slurs. 

Something butts up against his cunt. The cock swells up. But. But it doesn't feel like a knot, it's not expanding, something big is moving-!

Kon groans, a sound from deep in his diaphragm.

It's an _egg_. They're, oh, oh fuck, they're _laying_ in him. Putting a baby in him. He's gonna stumble back home and his womb is going to be all full up and everyone's gonna know!

He comes again, cunt and cock in concert, and everything descends into a blur.

\--

The next thing he's properly aware of, the blue light is on and everything but his insides is empty. The table moves, brings him back properly into the room, and Kon loans when he gets his first good look at his belly. Maybe it's because of the angle the stirrups have him in, but he looks massive.

There's a click and everything--the restraints, and stirrups--slide away, gently deposit his limbs on the table until he's lying flat on his back. He reaches out to touch his huge belly with shaking hands and whimpers when he touches it. Fuck, he's so, so… If he pushes, he can feel the outlines of the eggs. There's three of them, big and oval shaped. He giggles, as much as he can when he feels like doing just that much as exhausted what little energy he has left. Fuck, he's gotta get out of here somehow, how's he gonna…

He stays like that for a good ten minutes, petting his belly and thinking of how he's gonna make it to the dressing rooms--maybe he can roll himself off the edge and crawl?--when there's a musical chime from the door he'd come though.

Kon swallows, his throat clicks again, and manages to rasp, "come in."

The proprietor comes in. "Need help?" she asks wryly, gives him what passes as a smile for her species.

God, Kon needs to find out whoever programmed the universal translator in his brain and do … something for them. Something nice. He feels too good to think properly.

"Yes," he says. She slides two arms beneath his back and one more beneath his legs. Her fur is so soft and Kon whines when he realises that she's the same species as one of the aliens that fucked him. 

When she picks him up, even though she tries to keep him level, come gushes out of him. Kon whines in embarrassment.

"So good, always so good," she croons to him. 

Kon sighs happily and closes his eyes. 

He doesn't open them until the light shining down on his eyelids changes

She smile-equalivents at him again. "Need white UV rays to heal, yes?"

Kon makes an agreeing noise in his throat. "Yellow sun," he explains, tongue thick and unwieldly in his mouth.

She purrs in response and gently places him down.

Kon blinks sluggishly and looks around. He's in the cleaning room, the bathroom thing that's just off the changing room. It always reminds him weirdly of a Japanese bathroom, but if the aesthetic was more red clay. It feels warm and comfortable, even if it's a bit weird. The lights are already warming Kon up, and he wriggles happily as his energy slowly comes back.

"Need help?"

Kon blinks up at her. "With?" 

She looks at his belly.

Kon can feel his ears heat up. On one hand, he doesn't know if he'll be able to push those eggs out by himself. On the other, he doesn't know how'd she'd be able to help, unless she…

At the thought of another hand sliding into his pussy, even if it's just to pull his eggs out of him, Kon moans. 

She makes a sound that Kon's fairly certain is her version of a laugh, somewhere between a big animal chuff and a human grumble. "Very cute, but no."

Kon shoots her as flirtatious a look from under his eyelashes as he can. She sort of laughs again. 

Kon takes a second to tense the muscles of his gut. He can feel the eggs shift just the slightest amount but he can't keep it up for long enough to actually get them really moving. Mostly, more come just floods out of him.

He blushes again at the sound it makes when it splatters against the ground.

"Ahh, I. Yes, please."

She leans over him, pulls some tubing down from the wall and hands it to him. Kon shoots it a blank look and she chuffs again and presses something.

Translucent purple water splatters out, beautifully cold against his skin. Kon shifts an arm underneath him, braces himself and pushes up into a more sitting position against the wall. He washes as much come from his skin as possible--some of it has started to dry, and some of it is so thick and gooey that he'll need more than just water to get it off. The alien wordlessly pumps some sort of liquid on to his skin and it doesn't foam up like soap does, but it's clearly some sort of solvent, as the come starts to wash away much easier. 

It makes his skin tingles faintly. Kon doesn't worry until he brushes a hand against his belly and notices that some of his body hair also washes away.

"Um. What?" he asks, his voice cracks.

The alien grumbles. "Needed, sorry," she responds.

Kon is much more careful when it comes to washing around his cunt and cock, but the tingling never increases, and it doesn't even leave his skin red or anything.

"Huh." It might be his imagination, but now that so much of his skin is clean, he swears the light is working better. He can feel his strength coming back. He washes all of the mess off of his body, chases the foam down the drain until the area is as clean as he can make it. "Well. Should've warned me," he finally decides on.

The alien hums. She scoops him up again and takes him over to a bath? Pool? looking thing in the corner. The water is the same sort of colour as the other stuff, but when she puts him down in it, it's even colder than the other water. All of Kon's muscles flinch away and Kon groans as it makes his eggs move inside of him.

She pays his belly. "Out, now."

"Ok, but--" he cuts himself off with a deep moan. She presses on the top of the lowest egg, manipulates it under his skin until the narrowest end points down to his vagina.

"Push."

Kon makes a stupid noise in response. Even with the lights energising him, he's still so fucked out, his cunt fucked open. He doesn't know if he can…

His whole body twitches when she pushes harder and he can feel the egg starting to push through his cervix.

"Oh. _Oohhh_." His toes curl and his eyes roll back. "It's so. So."

He knows that he's been spread wider--he would've had to be, when he had the cock and the egg inside of him--but now that he's not in the heat of the moment, his pussy has had a moment to tighten back up and the egg feels so impossibly big inside of him.

"It's too," he whines.

"Is not," she responds and presses harder on his belly.

Kon swears he can feel every millimetre as his cervix is forced open. It's so close to the biggest part of the egg. It. It hurts, it does, but it also…

She grumbles again and presses down _hard_. Kon's head snaps back and he cries out as the egg drops into his vagina and rubs over his g-spot. 

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna!"

_"Push!"_

Kon does and comes as the egg drops into the water.

"Again."

Kon whimpers, starts to tear up. "Please, please."

She manipulates the next one into position. "Will be harder if wait."

Kon can feel his cervix spasm, but it takes much less work to get the second out of him. He doesn't come for that one, but he's so close, cunt and cock twitching, that both come when the third is forced out of him.

Kon giggles drunkenly. "Need another shower," he mutters.

The alien gathers up his eggs and pats him in the head. "Need help?"

Kon closes his eyes and takes stock of himself. Even past how sluggish and fucked out he feel from two back to back orgasms, now that he's empty of eggs, he's in a better position strength wise than he was before.

"Nah," he flaps a hand in her general direction. "I'll be fine by myself."

She grumbles and pats his head again, but leaves without a further word. 

Kon let's himself float for a while, wriggling his toes to feel how the water flows around them. It never warms up, even by the time he feels together enough to get up.

He rises to his feet and stretches, laces his fingers together and flings them over his head, bending backwards in a long arc until his spine pops. He feels amazing, every muscle loose, satisfaction hums through his veins. He pads over to a grill in the floor just before the entrance and does his best not to giggle as warm, dry air is blasted as his body.

"Remind me to bring a towel next time," he mutters and yawns.

It takes him a bare handful of minutes to dress and gather all his stuff together. It's impossible to tell how much time as passed by the time he finally exits, but he's definitely done for the day.

Time to go home. He can just about hear his bed calling for him. With any luck, he's been here long enough that the other Titans will be in bed--he really doesn't feel like explaining himself to Bart. Or worse, Tim.

Then again… the proprietor has told him several times that he can bring a friend…

He has a flash of Tim going through the same stuff he did, and blushes hard. His cock twitches.

Maybe, if Tim does ask… Might as well. If anyone could do with getting the thoughts fucked out of his head…

The alien proprietor waves at him and Kon leaves, a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a) for Nano and b) on my phone, so it hasn't been editied and you're less likely to get mispellings as my autocorrect being weird. Feel free to point them out!
> 
> Also! Dating Cass and Cassie refers to Kon's canonical romantic relationships with Cassandras Cain and Sandsmark. I don't think a lot of people know that Kon and Cass canonically (well, it's not explicitly no longer canon?) dated for a hot second--they kissed and decided that they're better as friends, it's very cute. I need 100k of them being friends and teasing Tim.


End file.
